Trofeo
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: Sai no es un hombre celoso, palabras de Ino y de él mismo. Sai no es un hombre celoso, Sai no es un hombre celoso. KibaInoSai. OneShot.


**Trofeo**

Capítulo único

* * *

 _Kiba luchó con su deseo de cerrar los ojos y dormir al fin, pero la rubia se lo impedía. La florista revoloteaba en su pieza sin compartir sus deseos, a ella no le daba sueño luego del acto amatorio como a él, y se aburría quedándose acostada a su lado mirando el techo. Ahora él no tenía la concentración necesaria para entender lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente la veía sentada en el suelo con ropa interior, revolviendo su desorden sigilosamente._

 _Ino bufó._

— _Podrías ordenar tu habitación de vez en cuando —sugirió ella mientras se quedaba quieta y se volteaba a mirarlo. Kiba hizo un esfuerzo enorme por mirarla de vuelta._

— _No es desorden si encuentro lo que busco —respondió cerrando los ojos nuevamente, Akamaru gruñó para que se callara. El perro se había quedado a un lado de la cama en todo momento, recostado en la alfombra peluda que Kiba tenía hace años—. Además, no deberías estar metiéndote en mis cosas, ¿qué crees que haces? ¿Acaso viniste a robarme, rubia?_

 _Ino se rio mientras se levantaba con una camiseta oscura en mano y se la colocó sin preguntar. Aunque tuviera los ojos nublados por el cansancio vio que la florista se había tomado la libertad de modificar una de sus prendas viejas para transformarla en un crop top. Kiba se levantó de la cama en tanto comprendió lo que había estado haciendo la muchacha durante su estado aletargado._

— _¡Maldición, rubia! ¿Acaso no tienes suficientes prendas cortas en tu casa? ¿Por qué tenías que destruir una mía?_

 _Ella se rio cruelmente de su sorpresa._

— _Sabes que siempre me gustó —le dijo Ino mientras recogía su falta, sandalias y bolso—, además estaba vieja y a mí me queda perfecto. Me tengo que ir ahora, se me hace tarde._

— _¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes una cita a media noche?_

— _Quizás._

— _¿Es que Sai al fin te está prestando atención? Sabes, rubia, me sentiré utilizado si me dejas por él. Nos divertimos mucho juntos._

 _Esta vez Ino fue la que se sintió ofendida y frunció el ceño._

— _Para tu información, Sai sí me presta atención. Y lo nuestro, Kiba, es sólo temporal, ya verás. Yo soy una mujer fiel._

— _Una mujer demente querrás decir. Ya imagino cómo serás de novia con ese pobre hombre, realmente me compadezco de él. Primero le suprimen los sentimientos y después te tendrá a ti para que le suprimas todo lo demás._

— _Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Kiba. Ya verás que estará loco por mí._

— _Sí, ya lo creo, bastante loco._

* * *

Kiba masculló cuando pasó media hora y no había señales de Kankuro en la taberna. Sabía que el forastero estaba con su hermana en la casa Nara y que luego se pasaría por la taberna cuando la cena familiar terminara y el marionetista quedara eximido de sus obligaciones familiares. Pero él no se aparecía todavía y para Kiba se le hacía incómodo beber solo en la barra como un hombre patético.

Llamó a la camarera y le pidió con un gesto una nueva cerveza porque la suya ya se le había acabado. La chica asintió y no pasaron dos minutos cuando ella estaba abriéndole la botella frente a él. Se le ocurrió entablar una conversación con ella cuando la notó atractiva pero se retractó cuando supuso que eso sería lo que un hombre patético haría. Un gracias bastó y ella se esfumó, y Kiba se volteó a la entrada para monitorear la llegada de su amigo con demasiada atención.

—«Parece que todos llegan menos él —masculló Kiba con la mandíbula apretada. Había reconocido demasiadas caras entrando a la taberna y ninguna era Kankuro, y le preocupó que alguno lo reconociera a él. Tenten entró y lo divisó cuando estuvo buscando a su grupo; se saludaron cortamente mientras ella se retiraba a una de las mesas. Lee estaba con ella y Sakura también, ¿iría Ino? —Quizás.»

Pero no había señales de Ino y para su mala suerte, de Sai sí.

Mantuvieron un breve contacto visual, ninguna sonrisa como con Tenten, y tal como no lo hizo la chica de los moños, el pálido se le acercó a él y no al grupo como esperaba Kiba. El Inuzuka llevó la vista al frente y se permitió beber un largo sorbo de cerveza simplemente para no mirarlo acercarse. Lo miró sólo cuando ya no era posible ignorarlo y lo saludó escuetamente.

—Buenas noches, Kiba —dijo Sai con esa sonrisa forzada que tenía—, esperaba encontrarme contigo esta noche.

—¿Por qué?

—Quería hacerte unas preguntas, nada más.

* * *

 _Ino llevaba desaparecida un tiempo cuando Kiba cayó en cuenta en ese detalle._

 _La vio por detrás, reconociendo su antigua camisa recortada y su cabello rubio antes que Akamaru lo hiciera y saliera corriendo en su encuentro. Le ladró amistosamente para que la chica se volteara y cuando Ino lo hizo, se hincó un poco para acariciarle la piel detrás de las orejas. Con sus ojos celestes buscó al dueño del gran perro y se acercó a Kiba con una sonrisa socarrona. Akamaru siguió ladrándole mientras movía la cola y revoloteaba bruscamente entre ellos, como invitándolos a jugar._

— _Vaya, vaya —lo saludó con una mano sobre la cintura—, cada vez que tu perro ladra lo recuerdo ladrándole a tu culo desnudo cuando…, tú me entiendes._

 _Kiba se rio cuando recordó la escena que muchas veces sucedió en su habitación. Akamaru nunca accedió a esperar afuera pero Kiba podía convencerlo para que no se subiera a la cama y permaneciera en su alfombra, exiliado. Sin embargo siempre se levantaba para observarlos cuando se ponían ruidosos y movía la cola y ladraba como si estuviera siendo parte de su juego. El perruno se puso las manos en los bolsillos cuando se mordió el labio inferior._

— _No sabía que lo escucharas, ya sabes, dado que gritabas tanto durante esa parte._

— _Ja, ja. Kiba, no seas tan modesto, por favor —bromeó ella y acarició la cabeza de Akamaru antes de emprender la huida._

— _¿Ya conseguiste que Sai te tome en cuenta aunque no tengas pene? —le dijo él a modo de despedida, lo que le arrancó una risa a Ino, que alzó una mano para decir adiós. Unos pasos más allá se encontró con Naruto y Hinata, y los tres intercambiaron un par de palabras antes de separarse. Para cuando llegaron a donde estaba Kiba, Akamaru repitió la misma bienvenida de Ino con Hinata y su dueño se les acercó para saludarlos._

— _Oh, Kiba. Mucho tiempo sin verte —dijo Naruto pero Hinata se mantuvo callada._

— _Hola, ustedes dos._

 _Hinata estaba roja al momento de ver a su compañero de equipo y se puso aún más roja cuando intercambiaron miradas. Ella había visto la camiseta transformada en crop top que Ino usaba con los ojos desorbitados. Su rubio acompañante le preguntó qué era lo que le sucedía y la princesa enseguida negó cualquier cosa que él hubiera hecho pero para Kiba era claro; su compañera de equipo había reconocido el trofeo que Ino estaba vistiendo y había conectado fácilmente los puntos cuando se encontraron con él._

* * *

—¿Puedo tomar asiento?

Kiba no vio por qué no, el idiota de Kankuro ni siquiera estaba ahí para reclamar nada. Sai tomó el lugar del marionetista y para aflojar la seriedad de la atmósfera que sintió Kiba, llamó a la tabernera para que le sirviera una cerveza pero Sai se rehusó.

—Agua, por favor. Sólo agua. —La chica de la barra tomó la orden con el rostro marcado por la sorpresa y Kiba se atragantó con una risa cuando ella se fue.

—¿Acaso no bebes alcohol, Sai?

—No esta noche —respondió cortamente él y una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—¿Misión?

—No —respondió Sai—, prefiero abstenerme en ciertas circunstancias. —Kiba siguió sin comprender—. No sé por dónde comenzar.

—Sólo comienza, no es tan difícil, ¿o sí? —Kiba intentó mostrarse calmado y esperó que las habilidades sociales de Sai no estuvieran desarrolladas todavía—. ¿Una misión de rastreo? Porque si no es así no sé en cómo podría ayudarte.

—Bueno…, es sobre chicas, Ino es una chica después de todo.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto. Ahora son novios, ¿no es así? —Sai asintió con la cabeza.

—Hace poco —precisó el pálido y tomó un poco del agua mineral que le pusieron en frente. Kiba sonrió de lado, un tanto curioso.

—¿Y cómo fue? ¿Cómo fue que Ino te convenció de que fueras su novio? —preguntó sin aguantarse una que otra risa—. Habría pagado por ver eso. Sabía que estaba acosándote pero jamás pensé que funcionaría —concluyó y Sai sonrió disimuladamente mirando hacia otro lado.

—Ella es…, persistente —asintió él y Kiba se rio abiertamente con una carcajada. Sai lo observó en silencio antes de decir: —Parece que la conoces mucho.

—No tanto.

—El asunto es que Naruto me dijo que tú conocías mejor a las chicas como Ino que él y me recomendó que viniera a hablar contigo en vez de él. Fue muy insistente, la verdad.

Kiba masculló en silencio, saboreando la posibilidad de que Hinata haya sucumbido a la insistencia de su novio y terminado por confesar su descubrimiento del _crop top_ transformado. Naruto lo sabía, eso estaba claro, pero Sai parecía no estar al tanto. Kiba no conocía suficientemente a Sai como para prever lo que pasaría ahí ni la razón que lo había llevado con él. Incluso sintió un escalofrío cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que sabía más de lo que aparentaba y que iría a matarlo de una manera lúgubre.

—Entonces…, cuál es la pregunta sobre chicas como Ino que Naruto dijo que yo podía ser de más ayuda que él. Tengo que advertirte, sin embargo, que es él el tiene novia y yo no. —Ambos rieron aunque Kiba sintió que era el único de los dos que reía de verdad, la de Sai parecía ser de cortesía. Después de todo, ninguno parecía ser experto en chicas dentro del grupo—. ¿Es que Ino te molesta porque no tiene pene?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sai con una sincera sorpresa y Kiba se apresuró a decir que había sido una broma, fue ahí cuando el pálido se permitió reír un poco—. Me gusta que ella tenga un agujero —reconoció después.

—Entonces… ¿Ella te arruinó las camisetas para hacerlas _crop top_? Oh, espera, es verdad, tú también tienes esas cosas.

—¿Es esa una broma también? Creo no las entiendo —aseguró Sai con seriedad y él le creyó, era muy inocente para algunas cosas y para nada inocente en otras—. ¿A ti te arruinó camisetas para hacerlas _crop top_?

Reconocerlo o negarlo, esa duda lo atormentó por fracciones de segundo y duraron una eternidad en su mente. Kiba sorbió cerveza para no responder y de pronto se le había acabado la cerveza. Sai no pareció estar interesado en dejar la pregunta en el aire y lo miró sin titubear hasta que su preámbulo terminara.

—Creo que no soy un hombre celoso, al menos Ino suele decirme eso, y no me molestaría que ella haya roto parte de tus prendas para hacerlas más cortas. De hecho, creo que sentiría compasión por ti, Ino es un poco atrevida a veces y no sabe cómo medirse.

—Ella hizo eso una vez…, no es como que me molestara. Era una camiseta vieja, después de todo, nada muy importante.

—Ya veo —dijo él más tranquilo y Kiba no entendió si aquello significaba que Sai sabía lo del trofeo y nada más o si sabía que ellos solían revolcarse cuando ella estaba soltera—. En fin, sólo venía a hacerte una consulta sobre un tema que ya me trajo problemas con Sakura —explicó—, al parecer las mujeres, especialmente si se trata de sus amigas, se vuelven violentas cuando se trata de la sexualidad femenina. Lo que francamente no comprendo, ¿por qué se molestan si es algo que las beneficiará?

Kiba se sintió mareado cuando fue mucha la información que intentó digerir en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Es que tienes problemas Ino en ese asunto?

—No, no se pueden tener problemas sexuales si no se tienen relaciones sexuales, ¿o sí?

—¿No han tenido relaciones sexuales?

—No, ¿por qué te sorprendes? —preguntó Sai—. Ella me ha dicho que quiere esperar un tiempo antes de hacerlo, que quiere que sea especial.

Kiba no aguantó una carcajada nerviosa.

—¿Por qué te ríes?

—Bueno…, es que pensé que Ino era de las chicas que no esperaban.

—¿Contigo se acostó enseguida?

Kiba se rascó una oreja con nerviosismo y apretó los labios sin saber qué responder.

—Ya te lo había dicho, no soy un hombre celoso, además, por lo que tengo entendido, lo suyo fue antes de que ella fuera mi novia, ¿correcto?

—Sólo pasó unas dos o tres veces, nada muy importante —dijo Kiba vacilante—, hace mucho tiempo atrás. De hecho, solía hablar de ti todo el tiempo. Luego de…, ya sabes.

—Eso es halagador —respondió Sai, con una tranquilidad temible—, supongo.

—De todas formas, el que quiera esperar no es malo, de hecho, creo que es bueno. Debe ser que quiere hacerlo especial, tal como lo dijo ella. Lo que pasó conmigo, bueno, no tenía nada de especial, además me robó una camiseta. No puedo decir que sea una experiencia buena del todo. —«Por favor, cállate, Kiba» pensó y se enchufó la boquilla de la botella en la boca, sin recordar que no le quedaba nada de cerveza dentro—. ¿Qué era lo que querías saber? Creo que lo olvidé.

—Nunca lo dije —dijo Sai con esa calma que inquietaba a Kiba—. Quería saber si te interesaría hacer un trío con Ino y conmigo —preguntó sin anestesia y a Kiba se le escapó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones en un quejido mortal, incapaz de creer en las palabras del pálido que sonrió al cabo de unas palpitaciones del corazón medio muerto de Kiba—. Es una broma —aseguró, feliz—, creo que debo mejorar el tono con el que las digo, nunca logran entenderme —rio.

—Oh, no, es gracioso, de verdad que sí —mintió Kiba solamente para ganarse la aceptación de su interlocutor—. ¿Cuál es la razón de nuestra charla? Si es la quieres decir.

Sai sonrió planamente.

—Bueno, creo que eso ha sido todo —dijo al fin mientras se acababa el agua de un sorbo rápido y se levantaba del asiento—. Sólo quería hablar contigo, ya sabes, como dicen los libros…, creo que le llaman «marcar el territorio» si no recuerdo mal. —Tanta calma con mensajes tan serios le hizo perder el color a Kiba y se sintió mareado—. Ah, y ya boté a la basura tu camiseta, espero que no te importe —continuó mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda y luego dejaba la mano sobre un hombro. Kiba estuvo seguro de que el apretón de Sai no era una coincidencia, era demasiado fuerte como para no tratarse de una amenaza—. Pero de ninguna manera quiero que esto cambie nuestra relación de amistad, Kiba —dijo Sai mientras se acercaba a su oído y le terminaba diciendo: —Realmente espero que olvides todo lo que viviste con Ino, absolutamente todo. ¿Entendido?

Kiba asintió y no se movió incluso cuando supo que Sai ya se había retirado. Se sentía traumatizado y cuando Kankuro al fin apareció a su lado, el perruno se sobresaltó como si estuviera bajo el efecto de una droga fuerte. Kankuro alzó las cejas sin querer preguntar y pidió dos cervezas a la camarera para darle tiempo a su amigo de volver a la normalidad.

—Lamento la tardanza, Kiba, mi hermana me estuvo platicando detalladamente sobre su boda con Nara, ¿sabes? Falta un año y ya está haciendo mucho problema con eso, no me quiero imaginar cómo será cuando falten días —decía el marionetista mientras lo ignoraba y cuando no recibió respuesta, preguntó: —¿Qué mierda te pasa?

—Creo que he sido amenazado por un asesino demente. —«Y no es un hombre celoso», repitió mentalmente Kiba sin creérselo. Si aquello no era ser celoso, no entendía cómo sería que Sai fuera celoso.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autorísima:** Hola de nuevo, antes de shippear el SaiIno, shippeaba mucho el KibaIno *heavy breathing* y es que los encuentro muy explosivos juntos. Bueno, quise volver a mis raíces y escribiendo algo que sería corto y sin SaiIno terminó siendo esto. Realmente no creo que Sai sea celoso pero mientras escribía esto no sabía por qué Sai quería hablar con Kiba y si sabía o no lo que habían tenido. Al final resultó que sí era algo celoso y sí sabía todo. Espero que les haya gustado, no descansé hasta que lo terminé jajaja

Para quienes leen mi historia La detective del amor y no han leído mi comunicado de prensa(?) en mi perfil, les cuento que se me dañó el doc con el capítulo 2 casi completo. He bajado programas y hecho miles de tonteras para intentar recuperarlo pero nada ha sido suficiente. Es por eso que me he demorado tanto en actualizar, algún día me tomaré el trabajo de reescribir el capítulo otra vez t.t Si alguien sabe algún método que recupere los documentos bastante dañados que me la haga saber por favor jajaja

Los quiero, besotes, RP.


End file.
